I'll Be My Own Hero
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: Princess Sakura is trapped in a tower, generic fairytale, when she gets tired of that and decides to leave. But then she finds she has to go rescue her prince, Kabuto, ew, with the help of a perverted oracle and some eccentric elemental spirits. SasuSaku
1. This is our Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's pretty obvious. But what I never got is why the princesses never just left. Why if I had my way, the story would go much differently. Cue lights!**

Sakura lay down on her tiny bed and thought back to the day she was first sent away to the tower guarded by the dragon. She looked over to the wall. 4,823 days ago. Stuck in that miniscule tower since she was 7, now she's 20 years old. She didn't feel one step closer to being free. She sighed and went over that fateful day, as she had for the past 13 years.

_"Sakura-chan." Her grandmother beckoned. Young Sakura skipped over to the queen. She spinned and twirled in her birthday dress. It was a very special dress, she only got to wear it one day a year._

_ "What is it, Granny?" She asked, clutching her stuffed rabbit. Her mother sighed._

_ "Sakura, you know what today is." Her grandmother started._

_ "It's my 7__th__ birthday, Granny." She replied, chewing on the ear of her pink rabbit._

_ "You know what that means, don't you." The queen continued._

_ "I get to start working on becoming queen!" Sakura recited._

_ "But you need to get rid of the curse before you do that." Her grandmother reminded. Sakura cocked her head to the left._

_ "What curse?" She asked. Sakura's grandmother sighed again._

_ "You know very well what curse." The queen rolled her eyes. Sakura was cursed at birth. Wow, I bet you didn't see that coming. You see, most people in the kingdom, did not have pink hair. But that is just the beginning. When she was overcome with a fiery anger, she got beast-like strength. She could break through concrete with a single punch. Nothing could stop her from killing a person. Like she did to her parents. Quite tragic actually. She didn't even know what was happening. She just exploded, and the next thing she new, she was sitting in a pool of her parents' blood, it dripping from her mouth. Going on a murderous rampage whenever she got angry was not a good quality in a queen, so her grandmother did the only thing she could do. Send her away until the curse was erased by true loves first kiss._

_ "Queen Tsunade, the carriage is here." Sakura's grandmother Tsunade's royal adviser Shizune came in to inform them the time to say goodbye was here._

Sakura threw her pillow against the wall. The curse wasn't even that bad. Some people would kill to have power like this. No pun intended. She couldn't take another day of this. She started getting angry. She didn't even try to calm herself down. Why bother. Maybe she should just go and kill the dragon right now she could. She stopped. She slapped her hand to her head.Why hadn't she thought of it before, she should just go and kill the dragon right now and get away from there. Screw the curse. Screw true love. She would be her own hero.

Sakura sprinted down the stairs. She rounded the corner to where the dragon resided. Her long green dress floated around her ankles. She approached the sleeping dragon. She grabbed a sword from some charred armor. She held it over the dragon.

"Come on, Sakura, you can do it!" She encouraged herself, but couldn't do it. She may have the power of a beast, but she had a kind heart. She threw the sword to the side. "Dammit." She swore under her breath. Just then, the dragon woke up.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. "Little princess tired of being in that cushy tower." Sakura glared at the dragon.

"Believe me, it's not that cushy." She retorted.

"Well I wouldn't know. Look at what I'm stuck with." The dragon shot back.

"If you hate it here so much, why don't you just leave!" Sakura yelled.

"I would if I could!" The dragon yelled back. Sakura stopped.

"What do you mean?" She asked, calmly.

"I'm stuck here for the rest of my life with one goal. Kill everyone who comes in here." He answered. Sakura looked at him in disgust.

"Why the hell would you want to do that!" Sakura scolded.

"I don't really have a choice. I can't leave!" The dragon wriggled it's chain. That's when Sakura finally caught on. The dragon wasn't there by choice, he was stuck there.

"You know, I could help you out with that." Sakura bargained. "If you let me go." The dragon narrowed it's eyes.

"And how do you propose you do that?" He asked. "The steel is breakable." Sakura walked over to the oversized chain. She lifted her fist and sunk it into the metal. The pressure was too much the steel to handle, and it disintegrated.

"Now, let's talk about _my_ escape." She smirked.

** Yeah, I know it was a little short, but this was just the beginning. And I am too tired to continue. But seriously, what is with that, why don' the princesses just walk away. Anyway, I have got big plans for this story, it will probably be going on for a while. I hope you liked it. Review if you did. I also accept constructive criticism. See ya soon.**


	2. Sweet Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This week we're learning about Japan in social studies. How fun! I think I should elaborate a little, there is no actual Kabuto-x-Sakura, because that is gross. Actually a lot of Kabuto and Karin bashing. I want to have a cross-dressing wolf somewhere in this story, I might make Akamura him, but I don't know. What do you guys think?**

"Whoa, how the hell did you managed that!" The dragon exclaimed. Sakura flipped her long pink hair and smirked.

"Yeah, it's the curse." She bragged. She was not ashamed of her curse, she actually liked it. You know, except for the murder part.

"Curse? You don't seem cursed." The dragon commented. Sakura sighed.

"Well you see, many generations ago, my great-great etc grandmother's older sister found a book on black magic, and started practicing and then, blah blah blah, boring boring, she got sentenced to the guillotine because black magic is illegal. But before she was executed, she cursed her sister. Actually, her sister's great-great whatever granddaughter, that's me. She swore that her spirit would return and take over my body, and kill every remaining member of the royal family until she was the last remaining leader. Unfortunately, something went wrong, and she's just like an inner Sakura that makes me stronger. No biggie." **(Yup, I decided to make inner Sakura the curse.)** Sakura elucidated. "Oh, turns out her name was Sakura too. What are the odds?"

"..." The dragon didn't know what to say.

"So, back to my escape." Sakura continued. "You fly me out, and drop me off after the bridge."

"I never said I would to do that. Did I ever say I was going to help you." The dragon smirked. Sakura smirked back.

"Oh, my simple-minded reptile friend, my inner Sakura mastered the art of black magic. I could replace that silly chain with an even stronger material." She cheerfully threatened.

"You wouldn't" The dragon narrowed his eyes. She smiled.

"Oh, but you know I would." She replied. The dragon got quiet. Sakura took his silence as a sign of her victory. "Ready to go." The dragon mumbled. She took that as a yes. She jumped up on the dragon. He took off. She held on tight to chain around the dragons neck.

"Yahoo!" Dragon yelled, suddenly remembering the rush he used to get while the wind broke against his face. Forgetting about Sakura, he flipped, and as her grip tightened, the chain weakened until it snapped, sending Sakura free falling to earth.

**'Dammit!'** Inner Sakura broke her temporary silence that had been going on for a couple of days, to protest Sakura's decision not to use black magic to make cause a drought over the farmland.**'We're falling'**

"Thanks for the insight! Because I didn't already no that!" She sarcastically yelled over the rushing wind. Her long green dress, which she had grown to despise, was billowing around her. "Fuck" She spat as she tore the dress off, leaving her white under-dress that was shorter, it ended just below her knees. Though it was really plain, she liked it better.

**'What was the point of that?'** Inner Sakura harshly interrogated. Sakura looked down to the river below them.

"It's too heavy, and if I where it while I'm in the water, I'll die!" She explained. Inner Sakura gasped.

**'What! No way I'm going in water!'** She exclaimed. Now, I know what you're thinking, but it's not that. Inner Sakura was just hydrophobic. Her one weakness.

"Technically, I'm the one going in the water, so you don't have to worry about that!" She added as they drew closer to the water.

**'Shit!'** Inner Sakura cried as they splashed down. Sakura had clenched her eyes tight on impact, but once under water, opened them again. She swam closer to shore a little before standing up, flipping her hair back out of her eyes. **'Hell yeah! I am awesome!'** burst out, like she hadn't been freaking out moments earlier.

"Who are you?" A boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrow asked. She turned around to face him. He gasped. "Are you...?"

"Princess Sakura, why yes I am." She haughtily proclaimed. Hey, she could be a little full of herself, she just tricked a dragon into helping her escape her prison of 13 years, and fell nearly a hundred feet into a freezing river, and did it with dignity and grace. How many people could do that. Mr. eyebrows bowed to her.

"So nice to see you again, My Princess. Rock Lee eternally at your service." Lee responded.

**'I could get used to this'** Inner Sakura declared. Sakura giggled.

"Thank you. Could you direct me to the castle." She curtsied. He gasped, after all, the princess had spoken to him directly.

"Shouldn't your knight be showing you the way? Where is he, by the way" Lee inquired. She laughed a little louder.

"Oh, I escaped myself, I don't have one." She clarified. He marveled at her.

"How did you do that?" He breathed.

**'Geez, what's with the third degree with this guy?'** Inner Sakura complained. Ignoring her, Sakura looked up to the sky.

"Dragon, you know." She shrugged. Lee was in shock. "Now, show me to the castle." Lee nodded.

"Right this way, Princess."

** Alright! Chapter 2! In case you hadn't noticed, the chapter titles are song titles with the theme of the chapter in it. I thought I would clear it up. I got to bring in inner Sakura! Hell yeah! And Lee. Next time, they get to go to the castle, and the mission becomes clear. ****Jusque-là, mon ami!**


End file.
